<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by MissAllySwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349471">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan'>MissAllySwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Detention, F/M, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Romance, Teenagers, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy gets detention. Rory gets detention to be alone with her. Will the penny drop? One-Shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Pond/Rory Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. They all belong to BBC and Russell T. Davies.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">Amy's POV</span>
</p><p>"Come on, don't be mad." Mels says as she follows me. I was not speaking to her. She got me into trouble. Again. Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with her. Ever since grade school she manages to get me into trouble. And what for?</p><p>I don't even quite know if she understands it.</p><p>Trouble just seems to have a knack for finding her.</p><p>"You didn't have to take the fall." Mels says and that is what makes me turn around.</p><p>"Really?" I question. "I guess I misunderstood the whole 'Take the fall for me' thing."</p><p>"If I took the fall, I would have been suspended." Mels says. She begged me to get her out of it. I don't know why I did it, but something about the look she gave me—those eyes—just made me soft and I said I did it.</p><p>"Why did you do it anyways? What was the point?" I ask. Sometimes—well, most of the time—the stuff Mels did never made any sense.</p><p>"I thought it'd be fun." She answers.</p><p>"There is something wrong with you." I say as Rory walks over and stands next to me.</p><p>"And you're just now figuring that out." He comments. "Now, what did she do now?"</p><p>"She talked me into getting detention for her." I tell Rory and he looks between Mels and me. "So…sorry. You're on your own tonight." I tell Rory. He was going to come over and the three of us would study together—well Rory and I would try to study. Mels would just pick up my raggedy Doctor and talk about how he's real.</p><p>"Maybe The Doctor will come and <em>take you away.</em>" Rory tenses and I punch him in the arm. "Ow! How come you never punch her?!"</p><p>"I don't know. It seems <em>wrong</em>." I say. I don't know why, but I have this feeling. Hitting Mels, any sort of way seems wrong. I could never.</p><p>There is just too many mysteries when it comes to Mels.</p><hr/><p>After school, I went to the designated room for detention.</p><p>I was still pretty pissed about this.</p><p>I have never been in detention before—sure I've gotten in trouble before but only because of my friendship with Mels. Sometimes I wonder if her mother ever dropped her on the head because there is something wrong with her.</p><p>I stop in my tracks at seeing Rory sitting in a desk in the middle of the room. What was he doing here? This is detention. And it's not like this was his last period anyways. That down the hallway.</p><p>"Rory?" He picks up his head and looks at me. "You know this is detention, right?"</p><p>Rory nods.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I ask.</p><p>"I have detention."</p><p>"Rory Williams has detention?" I ask crossing my arms. I couldn't believe this? Did Mels do something in between lunch and last period? Probably. Just great. She managed to get both Rory and I detention all in one day.</p><p>This must be some sort of accomplishment for her.</p><p>"How did Mels get you detention?" I ask, sitting down in the desk next to him.</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>…</p><p>
  <span class="u">Rory's POV</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I was in class and Mels was sitting next to me. The lecture was going on, but people weren't paying attention. Instead they were just throwing things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know…if you get detention…it'll be you and Amy…all alone." Mels says. I tried not to be tempted but that did sound—well tempting. Maybe Amy would finally notice me—and stop thinking I'm gay. I knew that's what she thought. She's always trying to talk about boys with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NEXT PERSON TO THROW SOMETHING WILL BE IN DETENTION!" The teacher yelled. No one else threw anything. Except me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I threw an eraser and it hit him in the head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WILLIAMS!" He yelled and I gulped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could already hear Mels saying "Penny in the air…"</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>
  <span class="u">Amy's POV</span>
</p><p>"…It's a long story…" Rory trailed off. I would have said we have time, but then teacher covering detention today showed up. He told us no talking so I couldn't even ask Rory what happened. I rolled my eyes and went off to do my work. Of course Rory and I finished quickly and we were stuck sitting there silently clicking our pens for what felt like hours.</p><p>Then the teacher's cell phone rang and he left the classroom.</p><p>I turned my head to Rory.</p><p>"So…that story then." I say. I was interested.</p><p>"Yours first." Rory replied.</p><p>"I guess it doesn't matter." I say. Why should we waste our time talking about <em>our friend</em> that always ends up getting us into trouble? "How much longer are we here?" I ask. It was so boring. I can't believe I am saying this but I would much rather hear Mels go on about how The Doctor is real.</p><p>"An hour." Rory says and I groan.</p><p>"Notice any cute boys lately?" I ask, trying to strike up some kind of conversation before the teacher gets back.</p><p>"Amy, I'm not gay!" Rory says.</p><p>"Yes, you are." I say.</p><p>"No, I'm not." Rory insists. "And I think <em>I</em> would know."</p><p>"But you've never showed any interest in any girl." I point out. Rory never looks or talks to any girl but Mels and I. What other reason could he have for that besides playing for the other team? I don't care if he is, I just wish he'd admit it or tell me about a girl he likes; there has to be someone if he insists on not being gay.</p><p>"Well there is this one girl I like." Rory says, not looking at me.</p><p>"You need to tell me. What's she like?"</p><p>"She is adventurous and witty. She is very stubborn. But she is lovely. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. I could never love anyone else like I do her." Rory says. This girl—I have to figure out who she is. Maybe I know her.</p><p>"Have you ever done anything for this girl?" I ask. I wanted to ask her name but I don't know if Rory will tell me.</p><p>"I always help her with homework." He says and I sigh. "And I listen to her. To everything she says. And I'll do anything she asks. Even if it's crazy."</p><p>"What's the craziest thing you've done for her?" I ask.</p><p>"I got detention. For her." Rory says. Wait What?</p><p>"When?" I ask.</p><p>"Today."</p><p>I look around and there's no one else here. Rory was staring at me. Wait, did he mean—<em>oh my god</em>.</p><p>Me. Rory likes me?</p><p>"Sorry—" Rory turns away, but I make him look at me again.</p><p>"No." I say. "Don't be." I let Rory's lips touch mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and after a couple seconds I feel one hand touch the back of my head and the other touch my back.</p><p>"Oh Rory…" I had no words. I can't believe I have been so thick not to see this before. Rory Williams has been here all my life and—I just never even realized. <em>He likes me</em>.</p><p>"I love you, Amy." Rory says. "I'd do anything for you." He's always done what I ask of him. Even if it's crazy like he says. Hell, he puts up with Mels. I bet if he had to wait for me to marry him, he'd wait a thousand years or two.</p><p>"Oh Rory Williams…" I trail off before kissing him again.</p><p>I can already hear Mels saying <em>"…And the penny drops."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written and posted on FFN in 2016.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>